Background
Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) is a neurodevelopmental disorder that is diagnosed based on presentation with repetitive behaviors and impaired social interaction and communication. The prevalence of ASD in the United States is currently a striking 1 in 68, representing a significant medical and social issue. Although the underlying causes of ASD are largely unknown, both genetic and environmental risk factors are implicated.
Field
Some embodiments described herein relate generally to probiotic compositions, which can be used to treat autism spectrum disorder (ASD) symptoms. In some embodiments, the probiotic compositions can be used to treat ASD symptoms in an individual having an adult microbiotic profile.